


Demasiado tarde

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Content, Surprise Pairing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Bokuto, y Akaashi, a pesar de sus promesas, tiene que trabajar hasta tarde. Bokuto está triste por tener que celebrar por su cuenta, pero alguien toca a su puerta para sorprenderle… en más de una forma.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	Demasiado tarde

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

—Ya lo repasamos muchas veces Bokuto, —Akaashi suspira, pero cede igualmente a la pregunta de Bokuto, —Primero, comeremos tu comida favorita-

— ¡Yakiniku!

—Si. —Akaashi sonríe ante la excitación de Bokuto, piensa que siempre es bueno verlo actuar de esa manera tan inocente, si acaso ruidosa. —Luego, regresamos al apartamento y cortamos su pastel.

—El cual es secreto. ¡Vamos, Keiji! Dime de una vez de qué sabor será, ¿si?

Pero Akaashi es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, no cae en tiernas provocaciones, no esta vez.

—No, Bokuto. Es una sorpresa.

Bokuto se desinfla, cabizbajo, pero da un codazo suave a Akaashi, alentando a que continúe su explicación. 

—Y por último, tendremos una maratón de tus películas favoritas _ hasta que el cuerpo aguante _, como le gusta decirlo.

— ¡YESSSSS! —Bokuto grita y levanta los brazos en señal de triunfo, como si no se tratara de la descripción precisa de su agendado cumpleaños y todo fuera una sorpresa.

La celebración es en un par de días, sin embargo, Akaashi la ha estado planeando desde hace semanas. Incluso pidió el día en su trabajo con suficiente anticipación; el documento de aprobación se encuentra en su "cajón de cosas importantes" como lo apodó Bokuto.

Por su parte, Bokuto también ha hecho arreglos. Si bien el entrenador del equipo no le ha permitido tomarse todo el día y le gritó en varias ocasiones para recordarle que debería ser más responsable y que los cumpleaños son cosa de niños, al final fue convencido con el esfuerzo conjunto de Bokuto y sus compañeros, aun si solo le _ regaló _ medio día de entrenamiento.

Akaashi también piensa en ese _regalo_ _perfecto_ para Bokuto. La preparatoria fue hace tiempo atrás, y Akaashi no cree que algo, cualquier cosa relacionada con el voleibol, es adecuado. Además, por lo que sabía, sus compañeros de equipo ya se habían encargado de eso. Y, aunque técnicamente todo el asunto de la celebración podría ser considerado el regalo (ya lo era por Bokuto) Akaashi quería darle algo especial, único e irrepetible.

Por eso, en el camino al trabajo, se decide al fin por entrar a la tienda de regalos personalizados que ha visto tantas veces al pasar por ese atajo por el centro comercial.

* * *

El esperado día por fin llega y Bokuto sale a la madrugada por una carrera matutina improvisada, la emoción por lo que ocurrirá en la tarde demasiada para esperar a gastarla hasta que empiecen sus prácticas matutinas. Sin duda el entrenador le reprenderá, pero vale la pena dadas las circunstancias. Cuando regresa a casa, Akaashi se ha ido, pero ve la nota al lado del desayuno casero que ha dejado sobre la mesa del comedor:

_Tengo que terminar unas diligencias en el trabajo así que te dejó tu desayuno favorito. _

_Cómelo rápido, o calientalo en el microondas si no esta caliente. Solo tomarán dos minutos, sea atento. _

_Muchas felicidades. _ _Akaashi._

Bokuto sonríe, obedeciendo las órdenes de Akaashi de calentarlo mientras se da una ducha. El calor del agua le da la excusa perfecta para ocultar su sonrojo, ese el cual únicamente las palabras directas de Akaashi le provocan. Han vivido juntos en ese apartamento por unos cuantos meses, pero aun después de tanto tiempo, si se agregan los años durante la época escolar en los que ha tenido un crush por el menor, no ha acumulado el valor para confesarse. _ Innecesario _, se ha convencido a sí mismo, pues Akaashi se ve feliz con su trabajo y su simple presencia en el apartamento compartido, Bokuto no quiere arruinarlo con sus molestos sentimientos. Tampoco quiere que su carrera se venga abajo en el caso de un rechazo. Si, suena egoísta, pero así lo prefiere.

Cuando ve el reloj marcando las 8:10, olvida sus divagaciones, así como buen parte del desayuno, para salir disparado por la puerta. 

* * *

Akaashi llega cinco minutos tarde al trabajo, cosa que no debería ser un problema en su día libre, y al entrar todo es un completo caos. El equipo es un desastre, sus compañeros corriendo de un lado a otro con montañas de papeles mientras la impresora ensordece con su intermitente uso. 

El jefe del proyecto cambia sus facciones de terror a alivio al ver a Akaashi entrar por la puerta, avanzando hacia él como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. 

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Akaashi, oh ¡gracias a dios! Tendrás que perdonarme pero, ya sabes, tu siempre mantienes la compostura en estos momentos y tengo que pedirte este favor, eres el único en quien confío plenamente para estas cosas. —Su jefe le da un repaso de lo que ocurre: los clientes de la cuenta más importante de su departamento han pedido una revisión de emergencia, y quieren toda la documentación para la mañana siguiente a más tardar. —Sé que pediste este día con meses de anticipación, pero, me temo que no podrá ser, ves, tu eres la persona indicada para esto, porque eres cien por ciento de confianza, así que ¿por favor? Te daré vacaciones extra, bueno, aunque, ya sabes... 

Akaashi quiere decir no como nunca en su vida, gritarlo y abandonar el edificio y regresar a preparar el festejo de Bokuto... pero sabe que es imposible. Este trabajo es uno que no puede arriesgar.

—Está bien. Solo enviaré un mensaje y-

— ¡Perfecto! Los papeles ya están en tu cubículo, trabaja con ellos mientras buscamos los demás expedientes...

* * *

Son las cuatro de la tarde y Bokuto espera frente al restaurante como un pequeño niño espera en una tienda de dulces. Mira su reloj antes de voltear de un lado a otro para repetir la acción cuantas veces sean necesarias. Pero Akaashi no llega a la hora acordada, ni cinco minutos después, ni diez. Bokuto se preocupa, Akaashi no es como así para nada, siempre avisa si llegará tarde o- Busca en su bolsa por su celular, solo que no está ahí. Podría regresar al gimnasio a buscarlo, aún hay tiempo... y en ese instante recuerda que lo ha dejado en el apartamento, al lado del desayuno sin terminar. Vuelve a revisar el reloj. Quince minutos y la calle sigue sin rastro de Akaashi. Decide entrar y pedir para llevar, esperando que su compañero de cuarto esté bien.

* * *

Akaashi :)  
  
**Hoy** 4:15 PM  
Lo siento mucho pero no podré llegar a la hora acordada, ocurrió algo en el trabajo, luego le cuento los detalles.  
Pida algo para llevar, le pagó después.  
Trataré de regresar antes de la cena.  
**Hoy** 4:37 PM  
¿Está enojado? Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Lo siento.

Y ese es el último mensaje desde hace horas. Bokuto ignora las demás notificaciones, arroja la bolsa con su comida a la mesa del comedor y se dirige al sofá de la diminuta sala, donde se desploma y hace lo posible por aguantar las lágrimas.

Despierta cuando escucha incesantes golpes sobre una superficie plana. En su estado entre el sueño y la lucidez, su cerebro registra por fin el sonido, reconociéndolos como toquidos en la puerta._ ¡Debe ser Keiji! _ Bokuto corre hacia la puerta, olvidando limpiarse la saliva escurriendo por su barbilla y acomodarse la ropa después de su siesta improvisada.

— ¡Keiji! ¿Qué pas-? Oh.

—Hola, cumpleañero. —El hombre del peinado despeinado saluda levantando una mano y el lado izquierdo de su sonrisa.

Bokuto quiere llorar y no sabe el por qué. ¿Será por todo ese tiempo en el que no ha visto a rival-amigo? ¿O por qué no es la persona que él espera? ¿O quizás que así no es como había previsto celebrar su día? Las luces de la ciudad se encendieron mientras él dormía pero sin importar esa oscuridad, Kuroo parece darle cierta iluminación a ese pasillo.

—Um... ¡Kuroo! ¡Cuanto tiempo! —Bokuto se despabila y no pierde oportunidad antes de abalanzarse sobre su amigo, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que le saca el aire de los pulmones. 

— ¡Guau, Bokuto! Yo también te extrañe, molesto búho. —Kuroo devuelve el gesto, aunque su toque tiene un aire distinto a la nostalgia.

Bokuto se aparta, toma distancia y simplemente ve la cara del otro. Casi nada ha cambiado, si acaso sus facciones se ven ligeramente más maduras: las comisuras de sus ojos tienen diminutas líneas de expresión, así como su frente, y sus mejillas guardan el más pequeño sonrojo. Bokuto no puede discernir si eso que siente en su estómago es un nudo o mariposas.

—Jajaja, ¿qué tanto miras, búho? ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! Este... —Bokuto se hace a un lado, mirando tras él para encontrarse con su apartamento en total oscuridad. El brillo de su celular le avisa de un mensaje nuevo, y corre por el después de encender las luces.

—Pasa, estas en tu casa. Solo debo revisar algo. —Bokuto grita desde el comedor mientras Kuroo se deshace de sus zapatos en el umbral y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Suelta un silbido al observar el lugar, pero Bokuto le ignora mientras revisa el último mensaje de Akaashi, hace casi una hora.

Akaashi :)  
**Hoy** 8:12 PM  
Lo siento pero no creo poder celebrar con Ud hoy. Trataré de compensarlo otro dia.  
**Hoy** 8:49 PM  
No me espere despierto.

El quejido que sale de su boca no pasa desapercibido por Kuroo, quien se acerca para ver la pantalla de su celular por arriba del hombro.

—Eso es cruel hasta para Akaashi. —Le da una palmadita a Bokuto y se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor redondo, colocando la bolsa de plástico, la cual Bokuto no había notado hasta ese momento, sobre éste. —Te preguntaría cómo va su vida de compañeros de cuarto, pero creo ya no es necesario.

Bokuto arrastra otra silla, suspirando y dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en su intento de no dejar a Kuroo ver la expresión de derrota en su rostro.

—No es lo que crees, fue- es una emergencia. Ese trabajo es muy importante para él.

Kuroo asiente antes de dejar su tono serio de lado y cambiarlo por uno más pícaro.

—Hey, chico del cumpleaños... te traje algo.

Bokuto lo ignora, hundido en su desesperación.

—Es algo especial... ¿No quieres verlo? —Kuroo empuja ligeramente a Bokuto, haciéndole cosquillas en sus costillas y ganado una risita de su parte. — ¿Así es como tratas a un amigo que no has visto en meses? Oi, oi, _ Bo-ku-to _~

Más risitas, hasta que el humor de Bokuto se levanta de nuevo y deja su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Detente ya, Kuroo! ¡No soy un niño! —dice, al tiempo que le enseña la lengua y hace un gesto con el dedo medio. —Además, tu fuiste el que se fue sin avisar. —Bokuto hace un puchero.

—Si, pero ya volví. Eso fue aquello y esto es así. ¡Vamos, que no tenemos toda la noche! Hay que comer y beber hasta olvidar nuestras penas, ¿que no?

Kuroo sonríe traviesamente y Bokuto le imita.

La tarde continúa como si nada hubiera cambiado: comen la deliciosa carne del restaurante hasta saciarse y un poco más, cantan un feliz cumpleaños desafinados y con todas sus fuerzas, comen el postre extraño que trajo Kuroo y se extienden en el sofá frente a la TV para ver una película con todas las luces apagadas. Bueno, de hecho todo cambia, si Bokuto puede ser honesto. La presencia de Akaashi es agradable, pero suele ser un tanto opresiva. Le gustan esos momentos en que se siente liberado y sin preocupaciones, como cuando está con Kuroo. Debe ser por que el del peinado desaliñado se siente de la misma forma con él, aunque desconoce cómo le va ahora en su vida después de esa otra persona. 

Sin querer, Bokuto descansa la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kuroo, respirando su aroma y la colonia que no hace mucho para ocultarlo. Bokuto lo prefiere así, pero quizá es muy obvio pues cuando voltea a mirar a Kuroo, este le devuelve la mirada, sus cejas levantadas por la sorpresa.

—Eh... No es lo que... ¿parece? —Intenta defenderse Bokuto, aunque no está seguro del por qué.

—Y... ¿que parece, exactamente? —Kuroo no lo deja pasar, sonriéndole satisfecho, como si supiera lo que Bokuto hacia y algo más.

—Que estoy- —Bokuto se calla cuando Kuroo le coloca el dedo índice en la boca, acercándose tan lentamente que Bokuto puede escuchar cómo su corazón se acelera con cada milímetro de distancia.

No entiende lo que ocurre hasta que los labios del otro rozan los suyos, dubitativos. Eso enciende ese extraño sentimiento en Bokuto, y es él quien se lanza al otro con fiereza, besándole hasta que se queda sin aliento. 

La película del fondo ha sido olvidada por algo significativamente mejor en la cabeza de Bokuto, porque después de ese beso ya nada lo sería. El calor que comparte con Kuroo, su aliento, su olor, sus manos acariciando sus brazos y cintura, su suave, húmeda y diestra lengua recorriendo su boca. No hay nada mejor, simplemente no puede existir.

Se separan por un momento, y Bokuto no hace el intento de ocultar su descontento lanzándose nuevamente hacia Kuroo. Éste lo detiene, empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás mientras recupera el aliento, sin perder la mirada sobre él ni un segundo.

—Espera, Bokuto, solo- —cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Espera hasta que se ha calmado y simplemente se sostiene de Bokuto, pensando en algo. Al abrirlos nuevamente, Bokuto observa determinación en sus pupilas dilatadas, aun si el sonrojo en sus mejillas delata un tinte de vergüenza. — ¿Qué te parece llevarlo a la habitación?

Y no podría pedir nada mejor para su cumpleaños. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

—Akaashi, muchas gracias por su ayuda. En verdad se lo agradezco y una disculpa por hacerlo quedarse más tiempo del prometido ¡lo compensaré-!

Akaashi sonríe, aunque ambos saben que no es un gesto sincero.

—No se preocupe, esto se tenía que lograr de cualquier modo. No podemos defraudar a nuestra cuenta más importante ¿verdad?

El jefe del departamento ríe, agitando la mano cuando el ascensor está a punto de cerrar sus puertas. 

—Hasta mañana.

Hace una pequeña reverencia la cual probablemente pasa inadvertida por su superior antes de empujarse a las paredes de espejo del elevador. Así no es como había planeado su día, pero “haz planes para que dios se ría de ellos” o algo parecido mencionó su compañero de cubículo. 

No importaba, aun siendo un poco tarde le da tiempo de encontrar a Bokuto despierto, probablemente. Depende de qué tan enojado o deprimido este,porque estaba 100% seguro de que lo estaría. Le desagrada verlo de ese modo, pues ya ha ocurrido que se le nubla el pensamiento y se pone terco y quizá demasiado audaz. Suspira, y decide dejar sus negativos pensamientos para otra oportunidad. Hoy es un día importante después de todo y no solo por ser el cumpleaños de Bokuto. 

Su reloj de pulsera marca las nueve cuando sale del edificio. Llama a la pastelería, rogando le esperen cinco minutos más, y se asegura de tener el regalo en su maleta una vez más, como si no lo hubiera hecho por las últimas horas desde que obvió su hora de comida para ir por él. Esperaba que eso sirviera para contentar a Bokuto y quizá, solo quizá, transmitir sus sentimientos.

El apartamento está a oscuras cuando llega pasadas las diez de la noche. Akaashi no se molesta en encender las luces, utilizando su celular para iluminar el camino. Coloca el pastel en la mesa, y se deshace de su portafolio no sin antes hacerse del regalo para Bokuto. Serviría para hacer las paces, confiaba que sí. Al caminar por el pasillo, observa la puerta de la habitación de Bokuto entreabierta. Quizá no estaba tan decaído como él pensaba. 

Se paraliza antes de alcanzar la habitación. Sonidos extraños salen de ahí, ¿quejidos? Una parte de él sabe lo que son, pero se rehúsa a admitirlo. Su mente grita por salir de ese lugar, por huir del dolor que le causará lo que está a punto de presenciar, de olvidarlo todo y-

Pero sus pies caminan sin su permiso y cuando por fin se asoma a la puerta, ve justo lo que esperaba: un hombre, no,_ Kuroo, _ metido completamente en Bokuto, empujando y sacando su parte inferior dentro del otro en movimientos irregulares, mientras Bokuto cambia cada quejido por gritos de placer, en una posición y forma que jamás había visto en él, con su frente sudando y sus brazos sosteniendo sus piernas. 

Kuroo voltea, ve directamente a los ojos de Akaashi y le sonríe.

Akaashi suelta el presente entre sus manos, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose apagado entre los gruñidos de ambas personas y los crujidos de la cama. Entre lágrimas, sale apresuradamente de ese apartamento al que espera jamás regresar.

* * *

Bokuto se corre al mismo tiempo que Kuroo, completamente sumergido en la dicha del orgasmo. El cansancio que le sigue es aceptado felizmente, después de ese acostón lo único que busca es acurrucarse y dormir. Kuroo piensa diferente, se levanta para colocarse la ropa interior y abre la puerta de la habitación, su mirada en el suelo. La curiosidad de Bokuto es nula, no tiene las fuerzas para que nada le importe en ese momento. Quizá Kuroo solo busca una prenda de ropa o encontró sus calcetines sucios. En esos pensamientos vuelve la espalda a Kuroo, cubriendo su desnudez con una simple sábana para dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Kuroo, por su parte, recoge los restos más grandes de cristal de la entrada a la habitación. Enciende las luces del pasillo para buscar el recogedor en la cocina y es entonces cuando ve el detalle tallado en la superficie del marco de vidrio:

_Para mi amado Kotaro. Que tu vida esté llena de dicha y felicidad._

Kuroo ríe entre dientes.


End file.
